Why you cant base it off your dad
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry has a dad... that's alive? Follow Ae and Vare: our two favorite rivals twisted into OOC. Twists and drama to ensue SS/hp DM/hp, Incest and Shota\Chan-old sexing the young. SLASH/YAOI NC-17 rated M for a reason!
1. prologue

_**Why you can't base it off your dad.**_

_**A\N: So basically this was part of one of my series called "What you cant base it off of." It just wasn't working the first time so I've eliminated A LOT of stuff, so its cleaner... well, the plot is cleaner now... still lots of man-sex. :) Still looking for a beta.**_

_**This story is slightly AU, OOC and has weird twists. SLASH/YAOI! You are forewarned.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Summary: Harry has a dad... that's alive! Follow Ae and Vare: our two favorite rivals twisted into OOC. Twists and drama to ensue SS/hp DM/hp, Incest and Shota\Chan-old sexing the young**_

"Harry?" The voice was low and smooth- like silk, a warm heat appearing to his right. Harry smiled and looked up from his seat on his favorite rock in front of the great lake to see his best friend standing next to him, looking at him quizzically. His smile brightened as he gazed upon his friend- his _best friend_- as the boy he called his most closest friend let a smile crack his own cherry pink lips.

Harry couldn't be more happier in that moment- except for one small blemish on his emotions that kept making him frown when he wasn't paying attention. His best friend noticed the frown marring his closest companion's lips and frowned as well. Seamus passed the two boys then- a boy hooked in his arm with a wolfish grin on his face and Harry wanted to sob- and did so ever so lightly, letting a dry sob escape his lips as his best friend sat next to him and whispered "Harry? Are you alright?"

In truth, Harry was not alright... but he didn't know why- and that troubled him to no end. "Harry-... Harry." but he did not answer his best friend and he didn't want to- he didn't trust his voice. He kept his lips tightly shut- his heart clenching in his chest as his stomach lurched.

His throat began to throb a dull pain with the effort of holding his tears back as he just sat there.

Many moments passed in silence and Harry began to calm down- his sadness wavering as he took reign of his emotions again. He liked times like these- when he and his closest just sat silently- his best friend able to know exactly what was wrong- and if on cue his companions voice broke the silence "You know- If you where gay I'd be more than okay with it."

Harry's eyes widened and he whipped his head around to see hands playing with blonde locks. He stared bewildered at his friend with shock and went to say something- stuttering "Wh-wha-..?" but was promptly cut off. "Harry." The voice was stern and he instantly snapped his mouth shut.

"Do not dare lie to me Harry James Potter." His cheeks tinged pink, but his companion continued on "Every time we see Finnegan or one of the other gay guys here you look away and look like your ready to cry." A sad smile marred the cherry-pink lips, and Harry continued to sulk slightly.

"Ae¹... I only want you to be happy." Harry smiled sheepishly and looked at his companion- the blonde smiling sweetly. "I know Vare²." he answered shyly, smiling back at his other half.

They sat in pleasant silence sharing cute smiles for a few minutes before the Harry giggled "Vare..." he repeated and the blonde looked up in answer, but Harry just smiled for a second before whispering "What would Lulu or Sa say if they found we where using our sacred names out of sanctuary?" the blonde scowled "Mother and father would understand, Harry. Obviously."

Harry giggled lightly before kissing his companion on the cheek "Dad should be getting worried now... its getting late." The blonde smirked "Rus worried over little Ae!" Harry blushed and swatted the blondes pale hand "Hush you! Dad is always worried."

Suddenly a frown marred the blondes mouth and Harry tilted his head as the pale boy grunted "Yeah, Rus does always worry about you.. hes your dad." Harry answered back indignantly "Lulu is just like that with you because of Ly!" the blonde growled "Same with you, because of Ame³!" the two boys glared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

Talking like they where in sanctuary had always earned them odd stares- making them burst out laughing even though they received no weird stares- it was just them.

Moments later they helped each other up and headed tword the castle- all anyone seeing was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy holding hands smiling and walking back into Hogwarts to get ready for the next day- which wasn't an odd occurrence- the two companions attached at the hip.

_**A\N: So its kinda easy to tell who is who... but eh. If I get some lovely reviews I might just update a lot faster. ;) Most of the names are pronounced as you see them like Sa and Ly- sah and lee. The rest are here:**_

_**¹Ae- this little nickname is pronounced "Ah-eh", basically the Latin pronunciation**_

_**²Vare- this nickname is also pronounced the Latin way and is pronounced as "Wahr-eh" long 'a' like saying 'ah'**_

_**³Ame- pronounced as "Ah-meh"**_


	2. AUTHORS NOTEpwease read?

greeting, comment- apology; excuse, excuse. Excuse, apology. farewell...

Aaaah... hello. So, i know some people want to chop my head off. =/ A bit sorry. Unfortunetly because [i got a lap-top runing the starter version of WIN. 7] i dislike windows 7... i went to downgrade. Downgrading doesnt work to well from 7 to xp.. (plus it doesnt run any of my later programs like beat hazard and Nero- which freeze up... 7,that is.)... and deleted all my files. ='( but, anyways... i screwed with the partitions and stuff and my laptop went wonky. =(

So, it took me about a month to fix. (and before the laptop i had spent most of my time fixing my dinasour gateway from when i was eight (which still isnt fixed). =/ Added with emotional stress, not being able to sleep, and physical stress... plustheshrink... aha... it didnt all fit well together. But, Thanks to my lovely furture husband- he got me back up on my feet and ready to write again. ^^

So, now that im sorting crap out in all the right directions, im ready to start writing again! :) ...but... one story at a time- im gonna start off again with a previous story that i can get back in the feel to. Might take me a few weeks or so... so no quick promises.

BUT!-

If your really jonsing for an update, message me and in about a week ill tell ya' which story ill be adding to.

Bai-Bai...  
~SSOTVDG 


End file.
